Scarlett!
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Deidara's a rebel. A huge one. When his Mother is finally sick of him and ships him off to America... to his DAD, will Deidara be able to find peace? Or will he lose his head again and return to Japan... away from his new love, Sasori? Read to find out!


**Note:**

**Please be take note that this is an adopted version of Cathy Cassidy's story, Scarlett. I hope you enjoy it. It is actually a more modern and fun version compared to the original, which is based on family and love. **

**This version has more mature themes in it, like clubbing, and sexual references. There is no actual sex-scenes in it. Too bad, lemon fans! But there is drama. Lots and lots of it. **

**Oh yeah. There will be no weird sounds like 'un' or whatever in this story. Only when Deidara's mad. I think. I don't really like the 'un's because some people use it too much in their other stories. Enjoy!**

The story is about Deidara, an angry and girly sixteen year old boy who is sent to live in _America_ with his father (I am not a fan of secluded areas) as his mother (Delka) cannot control his wild behaviour any more.

Deidara meets Sasori (Kian, in the story), a runaway. Deidara is unaware of the fact at first, and Sasori brings him all over New York. To clubs, shops, bookstores, cinemas, malls and art shops! But things start to go wrong when Deidara's stepsister, Ino, asks for something illegal...

... And something that might destroy Deidara's new life in America with his so-called 'family'.

Jesse, Deidara's father, is the chairman of the famous company, Hellferson Inc. But with Deidara around his new expecting wife, Michelle, he isn't so sure Deidara should stay in the city after all. Deidara's hatred for his father and new found family is no big secret, and he might just consider sending Deidara back to Japan.

What will happen to Sasori and Deidara's relationship? Was this all for nothing? And why is Sasori being so secluded all of a sudden?

Deidara hopes with all his heart that he won't be sent back to Japan... back to face _him_.

* * *

**Scarlett!**

_A story by Renge The Otaku_

_

* * *

_

I am in so much trouble.

It's BIG trouble, the kind that requires urgent phone calls and parents coming down to the school to meet your principal, vice-principal, etc.

Whatever.

This is nothing new to me, as I have been transferred all around Japan for the past four years.

To differents schools, different families... you get the idea.

Now, I'm seated outside the principal's office, painting my fingernails black. I don't know why- but I have a fetish for black fingernails. As I paint on the second layer and blow them dry, Shizune, the principal's assistant, is trying to reach my mother on the phone.

Tough luck.

"Deidara," She says sniffily, "I still can't contact your mother. Her office says she's in a meeting and can't be disturbed. I've told them it's urgent, but they don't seem to care."

"Too bad," I sympathize, putting my feet up on the coffee table to see if she'll say anything. She doesn't. She just stares at the chains I've wrapped around my jeans and my black combat boots. Then she scowls and hides behind her computer screen.

After a few... no, make that _hundreds_ of phone calls, Shizune (why should I call them by 'Miss' or whatever? They're just human) finally manages to contact my mother. About an hour later, my mother, looking tired and pissed, storms into the office.

She frowns at me and turns to Shizune.

"So. What's he done this time?" She asks, sounding grumpy. She always is, after work.

But she still manages to look beautiful, her wavy long blond hair framing her face gently, Armani business suit (yes, my mother wears suits) pressed at the right corners.

Shizune eyes my feet once again and my mother uses her brief case to swat at them. I put them down onto the floor, where they should be. Shizune's expression lightens up, and she leads me and my mother into the office.

The principal, Old Hag Tsunade- as Naruto calls her, looks up and smiles. Why would she smile when- Oh. OH.

"Hello, Mrs Iwa-"

"It's _Miss_ Iwa." My mother is always narked when someone calls her 'Mrs'. I don't blame her. We don't need to be reminded of _him_. "Er... yes. MISS Iwa, then. This is the third time Deidara has turned up in my office, and as you know, the third time is the last time."

My mother's face drains of colour slightly, but she pushes on.

"Tell me what happened."

Tsunade shifts in her seat, uncomfortable that my mother's blazing glare is on her and my sexy scowl (I _am _sexy) is more sexy than usual. Either that, or she's got a freaking vibrator up her ass.

"Deidara... has turned vegetarian recently, is that correct?"

My mother rolls her eyes in exasperation. Tsunade ignores both of us and starts to descibe the inccident.

"Your son has already had much trouble with the school's dress-code... not to mention his hair," She looks at my long, soft and flowing blond hair. I know she's jealous. And the school rule is that hair for males should be tied up or cute short. That's so sexiest! "And now... this. Today, he came to school with a few explosives."

I stiffle a laugh. But my mother glares at me, and I lose the resolve to do so.

What I'd give to perfect a death-glare like that.

"He... actually blew up the meat section of the cafeteria... and he caused an injury to one of the lunch ladies." Tsunade said in a rush. "Hey! She slipped!" I protest, remembering what happened when Georgia the Lunch Lady slipped on her meatball sauce.

That's what you get for killing cows, bitch!

"She had to be taken to casualty, although fortunately nothing seems to be broken. She has also handed in her notice after more than twenty years at Konoha Academy."

I don't believe this- she actually missed out the bit where the old hag chased me with a spatula and pelted me with semolina pudding, but I doubt whether these details will help my case any.

Freaking hyprocrites.

"Deidara could have been a fine student. He is smart, confident and strong," True, true, true. Maybe she's not that bad after all, "But he is also foolish, violent, arrogant and lazy." Tsunade says.

... screw that, she is so going to die.

But with my mother around...? I don't think so. My mother can turn into a King Kong when she wants to. Only without the hair and the drool and they... ah. Let's just say she can get really scary. Where do you think I get my sass from? Not from _him_, of course.

"I am sorry to say that I have no option but to exclude Deidara from Konoha Academy."

Well, now that it's out...

My mother stands up and shakes Tsunade's hand. "Thank you for taking Deidara in after all this time. I am sorry he caused you so much trouble." She says. My mother must know that it's pointless to fight back. Especially since we've faced the same thing seven times before.

"It was an honor," More like horror, "To have him as a student. I hope to see him again, but as a more acomplished individual."

Delka (my mother's name. I don't think I should keep calling her 'my mother') says nothing in reply. She stands up and exits the office, her brief case tightly in hand. I haul my black shoulder bag along with me.

We walk down the white-walled offices of Konoha Academy for the last time.

"Everything okay, Miss Iwa? Deidara?" Shizune asks, her voice sweet.

Like she doesn't know. She's just getting her own back for a whole afternoon of calling and emailing.

Mother sails past Shizune without saying anything, but I find time to pause in the doorway and reveal my last, and possibly, my finest assault on the school-uniform rules.

I open my mouth wide and stick my tongue out enough for her to see the diamon stud that pierces the middle of it. Then, I close my mouth, smile sweetly and slam the door behind me.

Goodbye, Tsunade. So long, Shizune. Sayonara, Konoha Academy.

It's been fun.

* * *

We travel home in stony silence- which is not good news.

She doesn't say a word as we park into the driveway of our expensive house. It has two levels and a swimming pool. My mother is rather high up in the office, and earns a small fortune every month.

You must be wondering- if we're rich, why am I going around acting like some teen with rotten homes and all that? Well, if you hadn't noticed, we're missing someone to perfect our family image.

My _Dad_.

"Another broken promise." She says. Uh oh. "Another last chance thrown away," She continues. "Another school glad to see the back of you. And you know what your principal said to me a month ago? She said you needed counselling. Ha!"

Ouch. Tsunade actually said that? I may be bad, but I'm no nutcase.

I look down at my combat boots, admiring the sauce stains on them and the vulgar words written in silver ink. I struggle to keep my expression blank, because I do not need my mother yelling at me for being 'cheeky' or 'insolent' right now.

"Deidara, what's WRONG WITH YOU?" She explodes suddenly. "What are you trying to do? Get chucked out of every school in Japan?"

That's unfair. There are probably hundreds of schools in London I haven't been chucked out of yet. But hey- when you're in a storm, you can't do anything but try and steer out of it's way. You don't fight, you don't cry and you don't panic.

For most people, anyway.

"I've told you _hundreds_ and _hundreds_ of times, Dei," Her voice cracks, and tears start to flow down her cheeks. Guilt stabs me... like a pin. "I've asked you to change, to reflect, to make sure people see you for _you_, not just for your image! I've never forced you to cut your hair, or to clean your nails... I respect the way you dress. But not the way you act!"

Huh. And _I'm _the one with the PMSing and the screaming fits?

"... I'm sorry, Dei. But I've reached my wit's end. Your... your F-Father and I had a deal." My head snaps up to look at her so fast, I hear a crack.

"_What did you do_?" I ask in a hoarse whisper. I meant for it to be a hiss, but my voice has failed me suddenly. She looks at me directly in the eye, blue clashing with blue. "He knows what you've been up to these four years... you have become... bad. Everything and anything else your principals, friends and your father has told me."

That... that BASTARD.

"He thinks I'm not firm enough to keep you under control. He thinks he can do a better job... and that's why... he said if you were expelled one more time,"

I suck in so much oxygen its a miracle there's still enough left for her to breathe in.

"You would live with him."

... ?

... ? ... ? ... ? ... **!**

All hell breaks loose.

"No. No, NO, NO, NO!" I yell, kicking over the polished wooden table. I glare at her, and she winces.

My eyes are on fire and I feel all crazy.

"YOU SAID! YOU SAID WE'D SAW THE BACK OF HIM! YOU SAID WE'D NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN, NOT AFTER WHAT HE DID TO US!"

She closes her eyes and covers her ears with her hands, shutting out the noise... shutting out me.

"That was four years ago, Dei. Things change. I was angry. I shouldn't have said those things." She says calmly, though her shaking knees betray her. Even my own mother is afraid of me. I don't believe it. When I'm in full rage, _everyone_ is afraid of me.

I guess I'm really a monster after all.

"You're kidding, right? You hate him as much as I do. He dumped us- to be with that witch Michelle and her stupid, snotty kid. He replaced you, Mum. He replaced _me_." I snarl. I leave out the torrent of vulgarities after that, not wanting to imprint that moment into my memory.

"It's decided, Dei. You ARE going to live with your Dad. He IS going to take care of you, and even if you don't like it, YOU WILL EVENTUALLY!" She shrieks. I lose all control over myself and scream as loud as I can.

I hope my voice breaks soon. I sound like Justin Bieber combined with Alvin.

I punch the wall as hard as I can, ignoring my mother's terrified gasp and the blood gushing from the open wound. It's all useless now, when she's going to send me away to... to AMERICA, where he lives with his new, shiny family.

"Oh, Dei. My poor, poor baby boy... please... don't be like this! You think I want to send you away? You think I don't want you anymore?" No shit, Sherlock. But she wraps her arms around me and I forget all that.

It's been years since I've been held like that... and I have missed it.

"Mu-um. Please. Don't. Don't tell me to do this." I wail. She ruffles my hair, causing it to fall from the high-ponytail it's always in. "I'm sorry, Dei."

And I know there's no turning back.

* * *

R&R please!

Preview:

**"You're... my brother? COOL! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A BROTHER!" Ino squeals, attaching herself onto my waist. I'm not very tall, but this girl is only eight. I swear, if she pulls something like that again, I am going to rip her off and tear her apart. **

**But Michelle walks in, and my mouth dries up. I turn my glare towards HER instead. But... but... **

**!**

**"Deidara! You're finally here! I've always wanted to meet you..." She drabbles on and on, but I suddenly feel faint. Jesse (I refuse to call him Dad) puts a hand onto my shoulder to steady me. I can't find the strength to stop him. **

**Why? **

**Why didn't anyone tell me Michelle was pregnant?**

x Owari x

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
